Arcade Style RPG
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Black, looking for fun, crates an RPG with Turbo as the big boss. Now the programs must become his pawns. But will it all come back to bite him? Rated T for blood and zombies.
1. Chapter 1: Let It Begin

**A/N: Welcome back. I've been trying my best. But here it is. I don't own Wreck It Ralph.**

**Arcade Style RPG: Let It Begin **

It has been a few months since anything has happened (with, for this arcade, is quite a peaceful period). Things were getting boring. I knew every track like the back of my hand, and I decided I wanted out of my rut.

"I've had enough." I said to Vanellope one day. "We've been doing the same things ever since I was sucked in."

"Well, what do you want to do?" My sister asked.

"I want to do something that no one has ever done in this domain." I said dramatically. "A perfect fusion of RPG board game and the amount of space of the arcade."

"Board… game…?" Vanellope asked.

"Forgot, no one have probably heard of a board game." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Just leave it to me." 3 hours later, 17 other programs had appeared in front of the Sugar Rush castle. Among them was Ralph, Felix, my sisters, Cyrus, Sarah, 10 of the Sugar Rush racers, and a new program. I was positive I saw him before, but he was so vile, he must have been seared into my memory, yet I was still drawing a blank. He was about Vanellope's age, everything about him was black, even his spit. Well, all except pale skin and his dull blue eyes.

"Who are you, zombie boy?" I asked. He just grunted incoherently.

"He says his name is Alistair." Cyrus said while I scratched my head.

"Can he speak English?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Apparently not, but he seems to understand us." Cyrus said.

"Well good enough." I responded. "GAME START!" As my statement finished, the former king ruler of Sugar Rush in his ugliest form crawled into vision, atop the castle.

"What! He's alive!?" Almost everyone yelled. Alistair even winced. Only Cyrus, Sarah and I were the only programs that held our ground, mostly because we had never even heard of this beast.

"Oh, I pity the fools who don't wince at my stature." Turbo said, glancing at us maliciously.

"Oh please, we've taken down things bigger than you." I threatened the Cy-bug/program hybrid. He came down to my level, looked me right in the eye, and he flicked me with one of his six metal legs. I soared past the logo, into the tunnel, and my head slammed into a Game Central Station wall. The next part I could only guess about.

One by one, the others followed suit. The routine was mostly the same, except Ralph shot 3 feet under and Alistair came in pieces. It was a fun little mini-game putting the zombie back together, but this was how the game was supposed to go so far, and it was a pain to have to reprogram Turbo's Cy-bug form after getting him out of the Minecraft Nether.

"Alright maggots, if we don't stop this threat now and forever, we all know what will happen, correct?" I said. Everyone nodded. "The enemy is likely recruiting muscle to slow us down. But we shall train, RPG style. But for us top level up, we need classes." Everyone looked at me in the confused sort of way. To spare you the details, I will just skip to the stats. (A/N: to not bore the reader, other stats will be given later)

**Name: Black Licorice  
Class: Assassin  
Weapon: Peppermint Daggers**

**Name: Alistair Howe  
Class: Undead  
Weapon: Infected Long sword**

**Name: Vanellope von Schweetz  
Class: Fighter  
Weapon: Jawbreakers (Specialized gloves)**

This is my team. Everyone else partnered up soon enough.

"Alright," I said getting everybody's attention. "You have your team. Our goal: Take down the king. Again! Remember; strength in numbers; especially your own. Now go, and level up."

**A/N: Alright. This is where we close for now. See you all next time.**

**P.S. 2 things. **

**Alistair Howe belongs to Shinigamilover2.**

**I shall be excepting OC's for this story. Just leave your character's name, game, class and weapon in the reviews and I shall try to put them in.**


	2. Chapter 2: Resignation

**A/N: Yo. You know who it is. Alright, let's get started. I don't own Wreck It Ralph. FYI, this shall be on Taffyta's team. Taffyta's POV.**

**Arcade Style RPG: Resignation**

**Name: Taffyta Muttonfudge  
Class: Barbarian  
LV: 1  
Weapon: Lollipop Mace**

**Name: Candlehead  
Class: Archer  
LV: 1  
Weapon: Blazing Arrows**

**Name: Rancis Fluggerbutter  
Class: Shield Knight  
LV: 1  
Weapon: Reese's Shield **

"Alright guys," I said once we were away from the main cluster. "We have our own mission; we have to get everyone out of the game before they go down." The other two stood there with confused looks. I groaned softly. "We need to knock everybody out before they die outside their games."

"So, were going rogue?" Rancis asked. He started to break out in a gleeful smile and said, "I'm in!" While Rancis smiled maliciously, Candlehead looked concerned.

"Hey Taffy, I have two concerns. 1. What happens if we kill somebody? and 2. What about Black?" Candlehead asked, tearing up slightly. I was the only one who was aware of her little crush on the hero. Even he was too naïve to notice it.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, and as for Black, the caramel-head can just go down in flames for all I care." Her emotions got the better of her, because the next thing I know, there's an arrow stuck in my strawberry helmet.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Consider it my resignation!" Candlehead yelled, storming off in a huff. And as CH walked away, Rancis uttered, "Drama Queen…"

**Candlehead's POV**

I started back to Sugar Rush, crying a little bit. How could she be so cruel to the arcade's savior? I boarded the train back to home.

I got off of the train, and found the sky had gone from its usual blue to apocalyptic red. I took no heed to that and got in my kart. While I was driving along, I heard the beating of insect wings while black hedgehogs surrounded my kart, all holding pistols dangerously close to my head.

"Whoa, Shadow clones." A familiar voiced echoed. The hideous form of our former ruler hovered over me. I quickly throttled it, but, he caught me, carrying my kart back to the castle in his insect legs.

"Now, your task is simple. Kill that fedora wearing cretin! If you fail me, I will use as what you are; and be warned, I like to chew wax." Turbo ordered/threatened. We were back in the castle while his hedgehogs held me down. His words, they melted into my mind forcing me back into the deepest parts of my mind, if that makes any sense. It was sort of like taking a back seat to the action.

"Yes master." My body uttered, saluting the fiend. My body walked to my kart and drove to find the hero, the president, and the zombie.

**Black Licorice's POV**

Alistair, Vanellope and I had left the group to go kill some monsters, since every RPG game had them. We decided on checking out Mortal Kombat (2011) first. Upon entering, we encountered a tallish man with a straw hat and no pupils. I remembered him as Raiden.

"Hello, warriors, I assume you are here to participate in the tournament." Raiden assumed. After a few looks were exchanged, the answer was yes. Raiden escorted us to the battlefield.

We arrived at what was soon to be our graves. Upon a throne beside the field, was an old man with a pointy gray beard. There were others there. I just hoped that they gave us EXP for defeating them.

"Kombatants," the old man started. "My name is Shang Tsung. The only reason I say this, is because I see 4 turbos."

"Sorry Mr. Tsung, but it's just us 3." I explained.

"Then who is the young girl with the candle on her head." Shang Tsung said, I peered around the crowd and saw the little cupcake girl. Trust me when I say it was her, I set up the game to make our usual clothes more armor-like, and the glowing candle made it certain. But something seemed off.

"For doubting me, you shall be our first fighter." The man in the throne said. "Your opponent shall be; Scorpion." At that moment, the undead yellow and black flashed in in a display of hellfire. I tossed my daggers aside and said, "No dirty tricks."

"Such a valiant kid," the other undead fighter said. "To bad you'll go to waste."

"Don't be so cocky." I said, as my mark secretly turned a faint cyan color, and to be honest, I didn't know what had happened until it had happened.

"ROUND 1." The voice yelled. "FIGHT!" I glitched behind Scorpion and knocked him into a wall. While immobile, I gave him a roundhouse to the skull, and I heard it crack, it pleased me a little. Guess I'm a bit evil in a way. Scorpion fell to the ground, where I kicked him high up into the air, and while he descended, I balled a single fist and it made contact with his ribs. I heard another crack. His body fell motionless, but he got up once more. And when he did, he yelled, "STAY OVER THERE!" In another flash of hellfire, he had vanished.

"BLACK LICORICE WINS!" The voice cried.

"Very well done, especially for a first timer," Shang Tsung spoke. "Let us see if your friends have the same skill."

Long story short; the outsiders kicked butt. Vanellope beat Sub Zero in about a minute, considering she was as fast as Kabal. Alistair bit Reptile and the voice shouted "FATALITY." And when Candlehead went up against Noob, all that was left was a puddle of black blood.

Round two, I was against Johnny Cage. He stood a bit longer than Scorpion, but he fell all the same. Although valiant, Vanellope fell that round to the terror of Ermac (luckily in one piece). Alistair made quick work of Sonya Blade though. And as for Candlehead, well, we won't be hearing from Liu Kang for a little while.

Round three, I was against Ermac (most likely at the request of Shang Tsung). When the voice said "START!" I ran at him, both hands clenched into a giant fist. I made contact with his head and from there; I let a barrage of palms to the multi-souled freak's chest. And when the voice said "FINISH HIM!" I pulled out my baton, started my bike, got a light streak going, and cut Ermac in half using the light trail.

"FATALITY!" the voice yelled. I grabbed half of the carcass and held it up in victory. The half gave me more strength.

**Name: Black Licorice  
Class: Assassin  
LV: 2  
Weapon: Spade Daggers  
Special Move: Spade Rain**

I glanced over at my daggers and they had transformed into ordinary playing cards.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. I went to pick them up, since they were mine after all. The cards were two aces of spades, meaning they had come from 2 different decks. I picked them up, and they were replaced by black knives resembling the cards class; the spade.

"Hey Alistair," I yelled at my zombie acquaintance. I tossed the other half of the Ermac carcass and the Alistair devoured it without hesitation.

**Name: Alistair Howe  
Class: Undead  
LV: 2  
Weapon: Infected Shuriken  
Special Move: Savage Instincts**

"You have one round to go, champion." Shang Tsung spoke.

"Enough!" Vanellope screamed. "As the princess of Sugar Rush, I demand a fight with my subject!" That was the first time I had honestly heard her call her princess, not president.

"You shall demand nothing, ragamuffin girl-" Tsung started.

"No, I shall fight her." Candlehead said coldly. "FATALITY shall be your end, princess." The final words before…

"FIGHT!" the voice yelled. Candlehead pulled out her bow, and shot at least 10 arrows at Vanellope's feet, all of them missing. Vanellope glitched behind her and took out Candlehead's legs. Candle fell to her knees. As Vanellope towered over her prey, the flame on Candlehead's wick grew, and enveloped my younger/older sister. The voice yelled, "FINISH HER!" and Candlehead pulled out the biggest arrow I've ever seen.

Watching this made me mad. Appaerently so mad that my right arm went kind of numb. And then it felt like my other arm was on fire. I looked and my left arm was ablaze, as my other arm had gone ice-blue. I stuck out my blue arm and Candlehead instantly froze. I stuck out the other arm, and a chain flew out, striking my sister into the chest.

"Get over here!" I yelled like Scorpion, dragging Vanellope out of harm's way.

"CANDLEHEAD WINS!" the voice shouted. Vanellope looked at me in confusion.

"How did you do that?" She asked. I pulled back my jacket, and my mark had turned cyan. Long story short; Cyan= Mortal Kombat skills/abilities.

"Hm… looks like my color pallet has expanded." I said. I walked onto the field and said, "You shall pay for almost killing my sister!"

"FINAL BATTLE! FIGHT" the voice boomed. I glitched right next to Candlehead and stared into her eyes for a split second. They weren't their usual green color. They were of a hazy ash color. While I was staring at her eyes, I was repeatedly socked in the gut. I ducked and swept her legs in response. Candlehead struggled to get back up. And then the most unlikely thing happened. Her eyes flashed back to green and she shouted for the entire arcade to hear, "I CONCEED!" before falling unconscious.

I picked her up and dragged her back to where she belonged; by the side of Taffyta. I walked away, but not before saying to Little Miss Muttonfudge, "Don't go rogue, I know what everyone is doing at all times."

**A/N: Now, all you readers, I want you remember three things.**

**Alistair belongs to Shinigamilover2.**

**Mortal Kombat and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. and Nether Realm studios.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
